I Took That Chance
by HokiPoki1213
Summary: Sequal 'To Take Chances'. Zelda's youngest daughter Lila is not content with her life as a Princess. She runs away for a life of a commoner, but dark forces from the past are planning their revenge upon the Queen. Can Lila lend a hand in stopping them?
1. Chapter 1

**I Took That Chance**

**Chapter One**

**(A.N. Well, well, well! After how many years/months/whatever after finishing _To Take Chances_, I've finally decided to write the promised sequel! Usual things to blame the hiatus: school, graduation, holidaying, etc. Now I'm in University, so I finally have an excuse to procrastinate from doing my work again. LOL. But this also means that this fic may take a while to finish, due to the extra workload. So I'll thank you all in advance for your patience. So I hope you like this fic, since I hope to get the ball rolling on some fics that I've been working on for the past time I've been away!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda _characters or anything related to it. Nintendo does, the lucky people.**

Princess Lila, the youngest child of the current Queen of Hyrule, sat on a bench outside of the stables, watching the sun as it rose over the horizon.

It was the day of her twin sister Dahlia's betrothal celebration ball and Lila felt almost left out. Being the age of seventeen, she knew that she'd have to find the right husband soon before being considered 'too old' by the gossipers.

She sighed as she brushed away a strand of her golden coloured hair, an inherited trait from both of her parents. She never really understood why she needed to marry in the first place, noticing that being the youngest child and daughter of royalty didn't help in the slightest.

Lila jumped when the sounds of the stable doors opening and the face of the stablehand looked out at her. "Good morning your highness," he said in a cheery voice. "Ophea is already awake and ready for your attention."

Lila nodded to the man. "Thank you," she replied as she entered the stable and was greeted with the sounds and smells of the horses. She made her way towards her own horse, a chocolate brown mare with caramel socks and mane. "Hello Ophea," she murmured as she got out a brush.

The horse nickered at the sight of her owner and began to relax into the routine of getting groomed.

Lila sighed as her thoughts began to wonder while she did her chores, even though it was unnecessary for a Princess to do so. She wondered why she never really considered herself to be a proper protocol Princess that was dictated to her since birth, since she never really understood the whole concept of getting dressed up for every breakfast, lunch and dinner she had with her family, and why embroidery was considered to be the main activity for her and her sister.

Her sister Dahlia was a smart person, but Lila suspected that she was contented in her life as the perfect Princess due to her wanting to govern and deal with politics.

Lila was not the typical Princess, as most people realised as soon as they laid their eyes on her. She lost her patience quickly and was not skilled with the needle. She was more into the games of the boys in the towns and villages and, when she was younger, would often join in. She enjoyed the outdoors and never minded hard work involving getting mud and dirt all over herself. She was like her father- the great Hero of Time.

Lila was shaken out of her thoughts by a knock on Ophea's stall door. Since it was only four feet high, she could see who it was.

"Reese, good morning," she said to her visitor.

Reese Stenos was the stablehand's oldest son and was two years older than Lila. He was raised on horse handling, so his gentle manner was part of the personality that came with the life job. He had a worker's tan, a golden brown that was only acquired through years of working out in the sun; deep and thoughtful brown eyes and, contrary to his other features, reddish brown hair that was often so unruly that it stuck up.

"Good morning to you Princess," he said, his voice quiet and calm. "I heard the news of your new nephew the other day."

Lila smiled. Yes, her brother Derek, who was married to the Princess of Termania, and heir to the Hyrule throne, became a father earlier that week and celebrations were held across both countries. Their mother was so thrilled that she cried- and it was a first in Lila's point of view.

"It'll take time for me to adjust in being an Aunt," she replied as she checked a hoof. "And it's going to take time for my father to adjust in being a grandparent."

Reese laughed softly. "Time goes on and people have children, so he'll get used to it eventually."

Lila checked the last hoof before declaring her chores done. "I might as well go back inside and have breakfast," she said, weariness in her voice. "After I get myself into an annoying dress."

Reese kept the smile on his face. "But you do so well in presenting yourself when necessary," he replied. "Just try not to complain too much about it while you eat- the others may lose their appetite- and it _is_ your sister's day to shine."

Lila nodded, hoping that she'd one day obtain the same patience and geniality as her life-long friend.

* * *

Lila cringed as she walked down a set of steps in her high heels towards the small dining room that she and her family ate in on a normal day. Since tonight they were to have their banquet and ball in the Dining Hall, it didn't matter that they ate in the small room.

Lila shook out her long plain turquoise dress and re-adjusted her simple crown on her forehead- the traditional Hyrullian gold with the protective ruby in its centre.

A servant opened the door for her as she walked into the dining room, noticing that her family was already there having their morning meal, knowing full well that Lila was prone to being late most mornings.

"Morning all," Lila said as she sat herself beside her sister Dahlia, who wasn't eating the food in front of her. Taking the advantage, Lila took the toast that was resting on her sister's plate and took a bite.

Dahlia looked at her in annoyance. "That was mine you know," she said, her voice nervous, despite her facial expression. "I'm just taking my time."

Lila rolled her eyes as a plate laden with food was placed in front of her. "I took advantage of your excitement and butterflies that were suppressing your hunger," Lila replied simply before getting started on her own meal.

Queen Zelda looked over at her two daughters, her gaze falling on Lila. "Don't tease your sister Lila, you know how big events like these make her lose her nerve." She turned to her husband, who was trying hard not to laugh at the antics of his youngest child. "She's more like you every day," Zelda commented to him, smiling slightly.

Link looked at his wife of seventeen years. "She provides us with the entertainment we need every meal," he replied, still grinning. "And don't think that you weren't like that when you were her age."

Zelda sighed. Link was right, as usual.

Lila looked over to her parents as they had their conversation on the other side of the table. She knew of their story on how her mother had been married to a horrible man of royalty from another country who treated her like he treated the rest of the citizens of Hyrule: like vermin. And how her father, ever the hero, saved her from that fate of unhappiness. They married soon after her much hated husband had died from a stab wound by a village man, a simple revenge for the pain and grief that was inflicted upon the people of their country. Nine months later, she and her sister were born, Dahlia being the oldest by three minutes. Although people said they looked the same, Lila knew that they had grown out of that phase of 'identical twins', since they were not. Dahlia had reddish tones to her blonde hair, a trait from their father's side of the family. She was also the shapelier of the two of them, having being an early bloomer when they were younger. Lila knew she was jealous then, but out grew it when she herself gained womanly traits, three years later, in their sixteenth year.

Lila forked a piece of egg into her mouth as her thoughts went to her older brother Derek, who was currently visiting Termania with his wife, on a small holiday that was dedicated to presenting their son, Declan, to Jamilla's home country; then coming home that afternoon for Dahlia's engagement Ball. Lila missed them all terribly, especially her brother, who was the one who had introduced her into the motivating world of horse riding and hunting.

"Lila?" a voice shook her out of her thoughts. "Gone to the clouds again?"

Lila looked at Dahlia, who looked a lot calmer before and was beginning to eat. "I was in the middle of thinking about what to wear tonight for the Ball," she answered her sister's question with the simple lie that she used whenever she didn't want to be bothered.

Dahlia saw through the lie and nodded. "Just make sure you pick a pair of shoes that'll match," she replied, her answer being translated to Lila as an apology.

Lila smiled and patted her sister's arm "You'll be fine tonight," she said truthfully. "Just remember those countless boring lessons in how to act in public and you'll be fine."

Dahlia laughed, her laugh slightly shaky. "You always know how to make things seem so simple," she commented. "But I'm sure Sean would be making sure that I'm not too nervous."

Lila raised an eyebrow, a teasing expression on her face. "And where is my dear future brother-in-law?" she asked, laughter in her voice. Sean was the son of nobility who shared many of the same interests as Dahlia and had been the object of her affections since childhood.

Dahlia scowled lightly, but gave into giggles. "Stop being a tease Lila," she said. "He went out this morning for a ride with his brother."

Lila sighed inwardly, as she pasted a fake happy smile on her face. Dahlia saw right through it, but said nothing. As much as Lila was happy for her sister and Sean's engagement, Lila had never warmed up to Sean's older brother Michael, who was the complete opposite of his brother: he was a notorious womaniser and was never faithful to a relationship. Lila once found herself being pursued by him once, a few years back, and refused any partake in a relationship. He had left her alone from that day, but both Dahlia and Lila both had their suspicions that he still wanted Lila to this day.

Lila placed her napkin beside her now empty plate. "May I be excused?" she asked her parents, who were still in the midst of a conversation.

Link looked over at her. "You are excused Lila," he said, giving her a fatherly smile. "Just remember to be at the Ball by six, no later."

Lila resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she rose from her seat. "I will be there as promised Dad," she replied, before leaving the room.

TBC 

**(A.N. Whoo! A chapter is done! Hope you like! Please don't flame me! If you don't like, then don't read.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Took That Chance**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda _characters or anything related to it. Nintendo does, the lucky people.**

"Ack!" Lila grumbled as the servant pulled on the strings of her much-hated corset. Focusing on relaxing her breathing, Lila wondered how she was going to pass the time that evening.

It was to be a grand Ball, with all of the nobility alongside many villagers and townspeople who had done the Crown good deeds or who were in favour. Even royalty were invited, with family members of the Termanian royal family coming along to celebrate a happy occasion, since the Hyrulian royals were considered to be family after Derek's marriage. Because of this occasion, Lila was to wear the traditional dress of the female royalty of Hyrule: along with her silken lilac gown, gold dress armour on her shoulders would be worn, to symbolise strength and protection. She was also required to wear the 'apron', as she so called it, which was a long piece of white tapestry that was tied at the waist and had the embroidered symbols of the Red Phoenix, her family's protector, and the Triforce, the religion of Hyrule, to symbolise the three Goddesses they worshipped.

Lila gratefully sat down at the vanity after the servant had finished tightening her corset. Her wondering thoughts had calmed her and were allowing her to breathe a lot more comfortably, even if she didn't think she was getting enough oxygen. The servant then came back with a brush and a jar in hand. "Your Highness?" she asked, the look she gave Lila was of request.

Lila nodded and allowed the lady to apply her make-up, consisting of face powder, rouge, lip tint and eye shadow of the palest purples. She then helped the youngest Princess into her dress, which was of the strapless kind with lacing at the back. The armour proved to be a tricky business, as much as how they revelled in how simple the 'apron' was.

Lila took a last glance in the mirror. Her hair was softly curled and allowed the gold and ruby crown to be of a focal. Her elbow-length gloves matched the dress perfectly, and the simple gold chain bracelet on her left wrist with the Triforce as a charm added a nice touch. She was ready for the Ball- and she wasn't looking forward to a night of boring small talk and bland gossip.

* * *

Lila couldn't help but gasp quietly in awe as she walked down the vast steps of the Dining Hall, having to repeatedly remind herself that this was just an over-sized room. The decorations were of the Hyrulian national colours, with long sweeps of gauze hanging from the ceiling and down the walls. The large chandeliers were all lit, washing the room in a soft glow. There were round tables positioned around the room, each being able to hold twelve people comfortably. On each table was a white tablecloth, with silver cutlery and plates, and a centrepiece of a crystal candleholder that gave the eaters more light at their seats. A long rectangular table was set on the far side of the room, on top of a dais. This was where both the royal families of Hyrule and Termania would sit. In front of the royal table was the dance floor, a large wooden square that almost took up the majority of the room.

Lila took a breath before making her way to the royal table, where her sister was already sitting with her fiancé. She noticed that Dahlia was wearing the same armour and 'apron' as her, but with a pale blue dress instead and had her hair pulled away from her face. Sean was wearing a dark blue tunic with a black shirt and hose, his house of nobility's colours.

"Well, you two make a fine couple," Lila said as she approached the table smiling.

Dahlia looked up and smiled back, her eyes glittering in excitement. "Thank you Lila, and you look stunning." She fiddled with one of her shoulder armour pieces. "But I know we'd both look better without the armour."

Lila and Sean both laughed. "I can agree with you there," Lila replied. "But I'm more opposed to the 'apron'."

Dahlia covered her mouth with a pale-blue gloved hand to hide her un-ladylike snort. "Just don't go using it as a napkin," she said.

Lila rolled her eyes, knowing full well that people could see her as they looked around the room. She walked around to the other side of the table and sat down at her designated place: two seats to the left of Dahlia. Lila looked at the place card on her left, knowing that on her right were her parents.

She forced herself to clear her throat to stifle the gasp of horror when she read the name of the person who was to sit next to her: it was Sean's brother Michael.

Lila leaned over to Dahlia. "You won't believe this," she said, keeping her face neutral. "I'm to sit next to the womaniser."

Dahlia looked confused for a second before she realised whom Lila was talking about. "Oh no," she muttered. She glanced at Sean, who was busy talking to a servant. She turned back to her sister. "Just keep calm and only talk to him when he speaks to you."

Lila took a breath to calm herself. She just hoped that strategy would work. "Is ignorance the key?" she asked, knowing that Dahlia knew the man better than her.

Dahlia nodded. "As long as there is plenty of other women to keep him entertained, then you'll be fine," she answered.

Lila sat back up and busied herself with the cutlery in front of her, trying to act like there wasn't anything wrong.

The room soon filled up with people, and Lila was surprised on the amount of people whom she hadn't got a clue to who they were.

Then, she felt a presence on her left. "Good evening Princess," said a voice. Lila inwardly cringed and turned to face the speaker. Michael held out a hand. "I believe that we have been seated together for the evening."

Lila straightened her back and looked back towards the entering crowd. "I believe so," she said, her voice calm and collected.

Michael smiled and sat down. "Something wrong Princess?" he asked, his voice light and cheerful.

Lila kept her gaze towards the crowds. She noticed some people her own age from the nobilities, and wondered how to approach them later on in the evening. "Nothing is wrong," she answered, her voice still the same calmness. "I am simply studying the crowd." Lila knew that her answers would eventually deter the young man's ideas of further contact.

Michael looked to where she was looking. "See anyone you fancy?" he said, teasing in his voice.

Lila struggled to not glare at him as she kept her eyes away from him. "No one in this room interests me," she answered, hoping that answer to be the one to tell him to leave her alone.

But she was wrong. "Oh come on Princess," he replied. "There are at least a dozen people who haven't arrived yet, so how can you make that assumption?"

Lila was beginning to feel frustrated. This man was impossible to get rid of! And, she had to spend the majority of the evening sitting next to him! "I make that assumption on the grounds that I am not interested in relationships at the moment," she answered, hoping to ultimately shut him up.

"A young and beautiful Princess not wanting a relationship?" Michael was laughing. "That defies nature in itself!"

Lila frowned slightly, a little of her anger showing through. "Then I make it my mission in life to defy nature," she answered curtly. She had had enough. "Can there be a change of topic? I am not interested in talking about my private life."

That was the magical statement; Lila noticed Michael's slight change in his cheerful expression and she knew that she had hit the right note when it came to making the womaniser run away. "As you wish Princess," he replied, and he turned away to talk to a dignitary who had approached them.

Lila breathed a sigh of relief and began to calm down. She then thought about standing up and making her way towards the group of people her age when the announcer called for people to take their seats but not sit down.

"May I present, her Royal Majesty Queen Zelda and her husband, Consort Link," the announcer called as the doors opened to admit the royal couple. Zelda was wearing her formal dress of white silk, along with the traditional armour and 'apron'. Link looked handsome in light grey tunic, white shirt and hose. When they had made their way to the royal table, they then took their seats, but the crowd did not sit due to Zelda not giving the command.

The announcer came forward again. "May I present his Royal Highness and her Royal Highness, Prince Derek and Princess Jamilla."

Lila grinned in delight as her brother and her sister-in-law walked into the room, Derek wearing maroon and red and Jamilla in her country's colours of copper and sapphire blue, with her matching crown sitting across her forehead.

After they were seated, the announcer then called out the names of the visiting royalty as they made their way to their places at the royal table.

At the end of it all, Zelda gave the command for everyone to sit before she began to speak. "Tonight is a night of celebration," she said. "We are here to celebrate the engagement of my daughter Princess Dahlia and Sir Sean of Holclain." She looked around the room before continuing. "So let the Ball commence!"

People clapped their hands before platters of food were presented to them. Lila made sure that she removed her gloves before beginning to eat, since she hated putting stains on her formal clothes.

After the numerous course meal, the instruments of the small orchestra started up a gentle dance, allowing guests to once again mingle. Lila took this opportunity to move out of her chair and make her way towards the group of young people her age she saw earlier.

Upon their sight of her, they all bowed or curtsied as per protocol. Lila waved away their greeting in hidden frustration. "Hello," she greeted.

The group, consisting of four girls and two boys, all nodded in return and then proceeded to just stand there looking awkward.

Lila inwardly sighed in frustration. She hated the fact that her heritage was causing problems with her communication with people her own age. "My name is Lila, what is yours?" she directed the question to a short girl with brown curly hair and wearing an expensive-looking green gown.

The girl glanced at her. "Stephanie of Clearview Point your highness," she answered.

Lila shook her head. "Please don't call me that. As much as people tell you what they think of me, I do not like being called by something else other than my name."

The teens all nodded at her before relaxing and each giving their names. One of the girls, who was named Melanie, began the conversation with a bout of gossip: "I've just heard recently that the maid of Sherry's family had an affair with the father and they've had to cover it up by forcing the maid to marry the kitchen boy!"

Lila listened intently, but didn't know who that Sherry girl was. Deciding that learning along the way was the way to go, she kept quiet and listened to the other's comments and entries of their own gossip.

One of the boys turned to Lila. "Is that man that was sitting next to you your betrothed?"

Lila laughed out loud. "He is just an annoying thorn in my side. No relationship exists between us except the fact that he's going to be my brother-in-law."

Light laughter amongst the group was heard as the boy grinned. "Then it'd be alright if I ask you for a dance? I don't want to cause any jealousy, so I check to see if the maiden isn't roped into a relationship."

Lila smirked. "Of course you may dance with me, but only if the rest of you join us." She looked around the group, hoping to get them to reach outside of their comfort zones.

Shy smiles and grins were exchanged before the other boy picked Stephanie as his partner and the other girls went out to get their own partners.

Lila looked at the boy. "What was your name again? I don't think I quite caught it in the introductions."

The boy smiled. "It's Adam," he replied. "I'm the son of one of the advisors to the Queen."

Lila bowed her head in a nod before letting him lead her to the dance floor. Getting into a standard position of the waltz, Lila noticed that her own parents were amongst the small crowd on the floor. Smiling with slight embarrassment, she let Adam guide her to the music, noticing that he was a good dancer.

"So," Adam began, looking slightly nervous as they continued their dance around the floor. "Are you studying at the Academy?"

The Royal Schooling Academy was established a few years after Lila and her sister were born, with Zelda seeing that many children of the nobility and common people were unable to read and write. Ever since then, around a hundred young adults of all stations graduated at the end of each year with a larger sense of confidence in themselves and abilities.

Lila shook her head. "I'm privately tutored," she answered, feeling a little left out, knowing that Adam had met the other people their age from that place. "But I wish I was."

Adam smiled. "Maybe if you asked, you could go for the last year," he suggested.

Lila smiled back. She'd wondered what'll happen if she had asked. "I'll consider it," she answered. "But no guarantees."

Adam laughed. "OK then your Highness," he answered back.

When the dance was over, Lila curtseyed to her dance partner, just as she saw the rest of the girls from the group do the same to their own partners. At the corner of her eye, Lila saw a familiar shadow out near the courtyard's entrance and headed towards it.

"You really should be more original when it comes to spying on me," she said to the shadow, which laughed in response.

Reese stepped into the light, dressed in his best of a white shirt and dark brown hose with matching calf-high boots, which were polished and shining. "How'd you know it was me?" he asked, leaning against the edge of the doorway, looking at the youngest Princess, who stood at the other end of the door.

Lila smiled. "I always know," she answered. "And you haven't changed your spot in years."

Reese shrugged casually. "It's always the best vantage point," he countered. "Besides, I just wanted to see how much you were being tortured out there." He paused, before saying, "But you seemed to have fun with that nobleman's son."

Lila sighed. "Don't go all jealous on me Reese," she said. "I hate it when you go all like that at every event I attend."

Reese ran a hand through his red-brown hair, still looking calm as he always was. "I'm sorry," he said, standing straight and putting his hands on her armoured shoulders. "It's an old habit that all of us males possess."

Lila blushed slightly at the sudden lack of room between them, but kept a cool demeanour on her facial features. "Just don't do it again," she said firmly. "We're in no relationship other than friendship, so I see no reason why we shouldn't just move on from this."

Reese's eyes slowly blinked as he studied the girl. "Agreed," he said. "We shall not speak of this again." He took his hands off of her shoulders, much to Lila's sudden sadness that they didn't stay on for longer.

Lila swept a hand towards the Ball's crowd inside. "Do you want to come in and join the party?" she asked.

Reese smiled. "No thank you, I'll pass." He answered, before turning and walking back in the direction of the stables, where he lived.

Lila then felt a strange feeling of being afloat when Reese walked away, noticing that she had never felt that way before. "Oh boy," she muttered, looking back in the direction of the Ballroom. "This is _so_ not convenient."

**(A.N. Yay! Another Chapter done! Please don't flame.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Took That Chance**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda _characters or anything related to it. Nintendo does, the lucky people.**

Lila awoke the next morning with a sore chest and feet- thanks to the corset and high-heeled shoes she was forced to wear. Sunlight filtered through her dark violet curtains that covered the window, telling her that it was going to be another beautiful day.

Then, she suddenly sat up. "Crap!" she said out loud, knowing it to be very unladylike, but she had an excuse- she had slept in, and she always went early every morning to the stables to groom her horse.

Grabbing the nearest things she could find: a blue shirt and black hose, with matching black boots, she scrambled out of her room, cursing herself for being lazy.

When she got to the stables, it was two hours past dawn, according to the height of the sun. She then promptly went over to her horse Ophea's stall and was surprised to find her already groomed and fed.

Leaning against the stall's door, she reached out and gave her horse a rub on the nose. "I'm sorry I forgot about you girl," she murmured. "Blame it on the Ball last night."

The horse nuzzled her hand and let out a soft nicker in response.

"If it were me, I'd of blamed the people wanting to keep the party going to all hours," a voice said behind Lila.

Lila turned her head and saw Reese checking the hoofs of the horse in the stall across from her own. She smiled gratefully, "Thank you for looking after Ophea this morning," she said, and much to her surprise, started to check out Reese's bodily features below his face.

When Reese looked up, Lila had to turn back to her own horse to hide her evident blush. '_What is wrong with me?' _she thought. '_Nothing like this ever happened after every other party or Ball before.'_

"You alright Lila?" Reese's voice cut through her thoughts, with the sounds of a stall door opening and closing. "Not nursing a hangover are you?"

Lila laughed and turned to face him, her face calming down to a soft pink. "No," she answered. "Just wondering what could take away the pain that was left on my ribs from that corset last night."

Reese laughed as well. "I'm not much of an expert on that sort of problem," he replied. "So sorry about that."

Lila rolled her eyes and made her way outside to sit down at the bench beside the doorway entrance to the stables, with Reese following.

"When is your eighteenth birthday again?" Reese asked, to break the silence that had fallen over them when they had sat down.

Lila looked at him. "In three months," she answered. "In the middle of the cold season."

Reese raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You have anything in mind for it?" he asked.

Lila shrugged. "Nothing really," she answered. "It's just that many people would've expected me to be married by then, like my sister."

"When is Dahlia getting married again?" Reese asked.

"She wants it on the last day of the fall season," Lila answered. "Then she'll back from her honeymoon for our birthdays."

Reese studied her. "You seem depressed about that," he commented.

Lila looked at her hands, which were clasped in the lap of her crossed legs. "I'm not depressed," she replied. "More like having the feeling that I'm behind on something in life, like I haven't fulfilled something important."

Reese leaned back against the wall of the stable and looked up at the bright morning sky. "I feel a little the same," he said. "I haven't even gone beyond the gates of the town. Sometimes I just wish I could just go grab a horse and just ride out into the country, going on an adventure around Hyrule, and maybe beyond."

Somewhere in Lila's mind, something clicked. "Then why not do it?" she said with conviction. "If there's something to complete in our lives, then we must do something about it."

Reese looked at her and snorted in disbelief. "In case you haven't figured out," he said. "You're a Princess and you're bound to be recognised, and I'm a lowly stable boy with chores to do."

Lila bristled at that comment. "That doesn't mean that we don't have the choice to do what we believe is best for ourselves," she replied seriously. She paused, before continuing, "So, are you going to come or not?"

Reese looked at her with that same look of disbelief. "You're being serious with this, aren't you?"

Lila tilted up her chin in a regal expression. "As a friend, would I lie?" she countered. She then bent her head back down and sighed. "I'm just sick of the life where I'm defined as someone else. Father understands me, but sometimes I believe my Mother isn't even listening to me."

Reese raised an eyebrow. "The Queen?" he asked. "But she should know your predicament- she was once married before to that Prince who suppressed her, remember?"

Lila nodded her head slowly. "But she'd already had her adventure when her and Father fought an enemy together."

Reese slumped in his seat, obviously running out of excuses to deter the youngest Princess from her crazy idea. "All right," he said, looking at her. "When do you want to leave?"

Lila grinned at her friend. "Tonight," she said with finality. "After the evening meal, I'll retire to my quarters and pack my things. An hour after, I'll sneak out through the small courtyard and meet you by the gates."

Reese gave her uneasy smile, not sure what to say next. Lila saw his look and crossed her arms in a conclusive manner. "So what do you say? Good plan?"

"Have you been planning this for a while? It sounds too well-planned to be a last minute thought," Reese commented, standing up and dusting his breeches off of dust from the bench.

Lila gave him a sheepish look. "I have been thinking about it for a while, but I never really believed I could go through with it." She took a breath. "And I needed a companion for the trip if I was to go out there in the world."

Reese smiled and held out a hand to help the Princess up. "No wonder you waited," he commented. He continued to hold onto Lila's hand after she had stood up. "I'll promise to protect you from whatever can be thrown at us- just as long as they're not Wolfos."

Lila smiled back in mirth. "Thank you," she replied, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she took back her hand from Reese's grasp. She turned to leave, before saying; "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Lila could not sit still long enough before her excitement made her want to jump around and shout out to the world. Her sister Dahlia, noticed when they sat down for afternoon tea in the main courtyard.

"What is up with you lately?" Dahlia asked, before taking a sip from her cup of tea. "You haven't stopped moving about since this morning."

Lila gave her a sweet smile. "I'm just excited about your up coming wedding and Derek being home, that's all."

Dahlia gave her a suspicious look over the rim of her cup. "I don't believe that for a second," she said. "I've known you since the day we were born and I can tell when you're lying to me."

Lila frowned slightly, looking down at her own cup. "Would you believe me if I told you that I had found someone?"

Dahlia paused in taking a biscuit. "Really?" she answered, slowly. "You're not playing a trick on me, are you?"

Lila shook her head. "It's hard to explain," she replied. "I've known the guy for years since we were children and nothing specific was felt before. But just recently, I felt something."

Dahlia gave her an understanding smile. "That's emotion getting in the way Lila," she said. "I felt the same way with Sean for the longest time before he worked up the nerve."

Lila looked at her technically older sister of three minutes. "You know," she began. "I'm going to really miss these talks we have after you're married. You're going to be so busy with babies and being a wife we won't have moments like these."

Dahlia looked at her and laughed. "I'll still be around you know!" she said. "There's always Nannies and Sean to look after the children so I can spend time with my other half."

Lila took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thanks," she replied. "I'll never forget it and I'll do the same if I marry."

"What do mean, _if _you marry?" Dahlia said. "You'll find someone one day."

Lila gave her a look. "Marrying is not a main discourse of my life," she countered. "I have to live my own life before I go down that road."

Dahlia sighed. "At least, have you any experience with the opposite sex?"

Lila looked at her in incredulity. "You're kidding, right?"

Dahlia shook her head as her answer.

Lila gave out a frustrated sigh. "No," she admitted. "Not even a lousy kiss under the mistletoe at Christmas."

Dahlia patted her sister's shoulder in a way of comfort. "It'll happen," she said. "And it'll be worth the wait."

* * *

Lila paused before opening the doorway to her quarters. She was having a huge debate in her head whether or not to go through with her plan. As soon as she saw the dress she was to wear for dinner on her bed, she had made up her mind to leave.

At the table with her family, including her brother Derek and his wife, back in the huge Dining Hall where the Ball was held the night before, Lila picked at her food, nerves and anticipation taking away her appetite. But in her head, she knew she had to eat something due to her not being able to eat anything till the morning, and she needed strength to get through the night ahead.

"Are you all right Lila?" Her mother Zelda asked opposite from her. "You're quieter than usual and you're not eating."

Lila shook her head and smiled. "I'm just happy to have the whole family back together again," she answered, giving her brother a smile.

Derek looked at her in curiosity before going back to chatting with his father, who sat by his side, with Jamilla on the other.

Zelda gave her a content smile. "I feel the same," she replied. "I feel glad that all of my children are back under one roof again." She sighed, before continuing, "But these moments won't last long, with your sister getting married in a few weeks."

Lila glanced at her mother, before getting back to her attempts at eating her meal. She had nothing else to say, except silent goodbyes as she gazed about the table at random moments at everyone's face. She knew her mother possessed the ability of telepathy through her piece of the Triforce within her, but unfortunately, her children did not inherit it. For a split second before she excused herself from the table, she wished she could send out the goodbyes in her head to the people around her.

* * *

Upon entering her room, and closing the door and locking it, she quickly undressed out of her dress and clothed herself in a dark indigo shirt, black hose and a black cloak, knowing that it would get cooler as the night went on. Taking a bag out of her wardrobe, she packed several riding pants and shirts, along with a spare cloak that didn't look all too 'royal'. She then put in her necessary items such as a brush, cloths (for that time of the month) and teeth cleaning powder. Just as she was putting on her black riding boots, she heard a knock on her door.

"Princess?" the voice of the knocker was heard and Lila cringed. She sat still on her bed, knowing that Michael would not be able to see her through the keyhole and that there were no candles burning in the room, for Lila had packed and changed in the dark.

Hearing footsteps walking away, Lila wondered if he was just faking his leaving so as to catch her walking out of her room. Believing that assumption and not taking any chances, Lila looked in the direction of her closed window.

'_I must be crazy for doing this'_ she thought as she opened the double shutters of the window, pushing aside the curtains and slinging her bag onto her shoulders. She stepped up onto the window seat and looked out and down. Thanking the Goddesses for having a room on the second floor, Lila stepped out onto the ledge, keeping a death-grip on the side of the window. Leaning back into the room, she grabbed the shutters, one at a time and closed the window behind her.

Looking about, she saw a trellis with jasmine vines growing on it to her left, three windows across that led to the ground, into the small courtyard she was planning on going to anyway.

Taking a breath, Lila moved her slightly shaky foot across along the ledge under her window, gripping the sides. Seeing another ledge that was below the other window of her quarters a foot away, Lila reached out with a leg and managed to get her foot firmly on it, quickly moving a hand across to balance herself and grabbing the side. Once she had her whole body upon that ledge, she looked at where her next target was: another window, three feet away and a foot lower. Cringing with both annoyance and fear of the height she was up at, Lila looked about for some way to get herself across to the next window. Then, a thought came to her: her father's grapple hook was inside of the bag she had, long forgotten after she had taken it when she was a few years younger.

Reaching behind her, she put a hand into the bag and dug about, eventually producing the wanted weapon. Aiming it, Lila decided to hook it to the wooden bits of the trellis, knowing that it would create a lot of noise if it hit the stone of the outside of the castle.

Lila took a breath before firing, the hook itself pulling along a long chain from inside of the contraption. The hook hit on target and Lila was pulled after it, off the ledge she was on and onto the trellis, where she had to quickly grab a hold of otherwise she would've fallen. Looking down, she saw that she was only ten feet away from the ground and almost let out a shout of joy, and she began to climb down into the small courtyard, where she knew that it was the place where her mother and father first met as children.

When her feet touched land, Lila collapsed onto her knees and thanked the Goddesses again for getting her down safely. Putting the grapple hook back into her bag, she stood up and made her way out of the courtyard, intent on heading to the gates that led out into the town.

When she had arrived, thankfully not running into the Royal Guards, she saw Reese standing there wearing similar coloured clothes and holding the reins of his horse Zephyr and her mare Ophea, both saddled and loaded with full saddle bags.

Reese looked at her. "Better hurry," he said. "The Guard is asleep so we'd better not wake him."

Lila nodded as they climbed onto the saddles of their mounts, then she followed Reese at a quiet pace past the station at the gate, where she could hear the sounds of the loud snores of the referred Guard. When they had reached the end of the short road, they found themselves in the deserted town, dogs running about unattended in the dark. Lights from the local bars and nighttime businesses created an eerie glow around the town square as they quickly made their way to the large drawbridge.

Reese placed a finger to his lips and indicated that they should dismount. He led the group to a doorway to the side of the closed drawbridge and led his horse inside, with Lila following with her mare. Reese closed the door behind them and looked around: it was a storage room with large crates on one end, and various pots on the other. Looking out of one of the three small windows, Lila could see the night sky over a vast green field.

"They won't open the bridge till dawn," Reese said. "As soon as that thing starts to go down, we leave."

Lila nodded and made sure her horse was comfortable on one end of the room, where Zephyr was standing. Walking back to where Reese was standing, by the door, Lila reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you again for doing this," she said.

Reese looked at her and gave her a small smile. "It'll be worth it when we have our adventure," he commented, sitting down by the wall and making himself comfortable.

Lila sat down beside him and lent her head on his shoulder. "Might as well try to get some sleep," she said, before closing her eyes.

"Mm hmm," Reese answered, sounding groggy. "Might as well."

**TBC**

**(A.N. Another one down! Please review. No flames please!)**


End file.
